


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Delightful_I_Am



Series: Drabble and Plot Bunnies [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, One Night Stands, POV Derek, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delightful_I_Am/pseuds/Delightful_I_Am
Summary: They stared at each other for a moment, the tension in the air a pleasant buzzing under Derek’s skin. Derek was kinda… sad, that this remarkable man in front of him was going to walk out that door in a moment, and then he’d never see him again. It was almost enough to make him ask for the guy’s number. Almost.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this from a [prompt list](http://veronicabunchwrites.tumblr.com/post/179652750577/100-wintery-prompts-for-all-your-writing). It was the first thing on the list, and while this definitely lacking in the awkward, I just kinda had to write it. I really hope you like it :)

Derek lay back on his bed, panting. The guy he’d just had incredible sex with was moving about the room, gathering the clothes that had been tossed carelessly away in their haste to get into each other’s pants. Derek tried to remember the guy’s name, but all his mind could come up with was that it started with ‘S’. Steve? Stan? Something like that. Oh well, not like they were gonna see each other again. Derek rolled onto his side, propping his head up with a hand, and let his eyes wander over SteveStan’s body. He was lithe, and deceptively muscular, and Derek had loved feeling those strong hands gripping him tight around the hips, his wrists, buried in his hair. StanSteve finally seemed to locate the last article of clothing - a stray sock that had been under the dresser - and turned with a triumphant grin on his face.

“Thanks for tonight, dude.” Brown eyes raked appreciatively over Derek’s still naked body as the guy hopped on one leg, pulling on his sock. “You sure know how to warm a guy up, on a cold winter’s night.”

“Well, I couldn’t in good conscience leave you to freeze at that bus stop, could I?”

“I mean, you definitely could have, dude,” SteveStan’s shirt was on backwards, “plenty of other people did.”

Derek smiled and sat up, taking note of the way the guy couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from Derek’s torso. He stretched, just to see the way the guy’s eyes darkened with lust.

“I can honestly say, my intentions were purely to feed my own desires.” Derek winked at him. “The fact that it warmed you up was completely coincidental.”

“My hero.”

They stared at each other for a moment, the tension in the air a pleasant buzzing under Derek’s skin. Derek was kinda… sad, that this remarkable man in front of him was going to walk out that door in a moment, and then he’d never see him again. It was almost enough to make him ask for the guy’s number. Almost.

“Well…”

“So…”

They spoke at the same time, and Derek huffed out an embarrassed laugh. The guy ducked his head and scratched the back of his neck, a tinge of pink to his cheeks. He looked up at Derek through his lashes and a wry grin spread across his face.

“I guess I’ll see you around.”

And before Derek could do more than take a breath, the guy had spun around, grabbed his jacket from where it was slung over the back of the couch, and he’d left, sliding the door gently closed behind him. 

Derek sighed heavily and flopped back down on his bed, he covered his face with his hands and groaned. He was an idiot. He couldn’t believe he’d let that man walk out without getting his number. It’s not like he met guys like that every day! He was just thinking about possibly getting up to go stand under hot water and think about his life choices, when a timid sounding knock cut through the air. He stared at his door for several moments, barely breathing, before he realised he should probably answer the knock. He stood up, still naked, and walked over to the door, pausing for just a second before sliding it open.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“So it turns out there’s a pretty massive blizzard happening right now.”

Derek smiled and brushed some snow off the top of the guy’s head. He trailed his hand down to cup his cheek, the guy leaning into the touch, just a bit.

“Would you like to come in? Maybe warm up a bit?” Derek’s voice was huskier than he’d intended it to be. “I hear I’m a pretty good heater.”

“I’d like that.”

The guy let himself be lead forward, dropping his coat back over the couch as they passed it. Derek drew him closer, and reached for the bottom of the guy’s shirt.

“Hey,” Derek paused, waiting for the guy to continue, “What’s your name?”

Derek laughed, feeling lighter than he had in a while. “Derek. My name’s Derek.”

“Derek.” The guy said his name like he was testing it out. “I’m Stiles.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Stiles.”

“Believe me, big guy,” Stiles pushed Derek down onto the bed and climbed on top, “the pleasure is all mine.”

Derek didn’t think that was entirely accurate. Good thing it looked like they’d be stuck here for a while. Maybe he could prove Stiles wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot and will not be continued. Thank you for reading, and if you liked it, why not leave some kudos, or maybe a comment?


End file.
